moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Correnius Xavier
Knight-Champion Sir Lord''' Correnius Xavier (Full; '''Correnius Xavier Ebonbane) (Awards, KGC6, MA) is a righteous Knight, whom has been Knighted by King Varian Wrynn, serving primarily in the Brotherhood of the Horse and The Citrine Eagle. Correnius currently is the Baron and ruler of the Redrock Isle, a small inhabited isle off the coast of Redridge Mountains. Despite being a man of Nobility, Correnius has a more standard life besides owning an entire Isle, and having nice things, he doesn't even have servants. Correnius is a man of Chivalry and being born into Nobility shant change him, and only give him more responsibility. = Description = ---- Personality Correnius' personality is that of chivalry, honor and protection. He strives to protect all around him, and will generally come to aid if one needs. He has a certain aura around him of the Holy Light, in conjunction with a side of sociopathic behavior. He's always studying his surroundings, and can sometimes detect things that are about to happen from his extremely elaborate and close observing. Armor Correnius as of recent bares orange and black armor, with green healing emeralds in certain places which can improve his own natural body healing from extreme wounds. It is highly protective plate, with many layers assuring the best reinforcement against strikes from blades and bullets. When all of his armor is on, including his helm, he looks quite menacing to the enemy. Weaponry Correnius is an avid collector of weapons, though as of recent dons a sword and shield, the sword on the right side having the engraving, in small cursive gold letters, 'E. Crawford'. Other weapons include various great swords, swords, firearms, polearms, what have you. Tattoos Correnius as of current has a single tattoo, which he got quite recently. The tattoo features the letters in tattoo green spelling out in cursive, 'Ellilena'. It is on his right shoulder, in a small font. Scars Correnius' body is full of numerous counted scars, though a notable one is on the back of his neck, in a shape were it looks like he was almost beheaded. Another scar worth of note is on his chest, near his left shoulder features a brutal scar, having the shape of multiple bullet wounds. Possessions of Note Engraved Kara Correnius owns a Kara with the engraved words engraved upon it "I love you". This was a gift from his then-Fiance, and now Wife. Weapons Collection Anyone whom knows Correnius decently well would know he has an unhealthy collection of arms, including rifles, pistols, polearms, swords, shields and more. There's not much more to say about the collection... Dog Tags (Military ID Tags) Correnius carries two of his own Dog Tags, as well as three other dog tags, each of one of the men he saw fall in battle. He wears a total of five dog tags. = History = ---- 1-13 "Early Life" First War Correnius Xavier Ebonbane was born July First, 3 L.C. on the Redrock Isle, to Mary and Xavier Ebonbane. He was born during the First War, on the Redrock Isle where almost all of Redrock's forces where being sent to fight the Orcs in the First War. His father, Xavier Ebonbane II fought in the First War, and never went back to the Redrock Isle until the War was over. Though his mother, Mary Ebonbane stayed at home, and as the Baroness of Redrock she was the head of the Redrock Isle. His life until age five was quite uneventful, being a baby and all. Correnius, a young boy at the age of five he began interested in the War, and he learned how to use a sword on his own. Second War Soon after he began learning how to use a Sword, his father came home, alive, from the war, though not without suffering, as the humans were forced to flee to Lordaeron. And it was then Redrock joined the Alliance of Lordaeron under the Kingdom of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and its' citizen population stayed on the Redrock Isles. His father, then a Knight-Lieutenant of the Brotherhood of the Horse and the Lordaeron Army working under Lord Anduin Lothar, began to train five year old Correnius even better, and Correnius got quite good for his age. Correnius trained with his father alot, though then came the Second War, where young Correnius, just turning six had to watch his father leave within a moments' notice to deploy into the battle, and Correnius was back to training alone, and keeping his Mother company. Correnius trained and lived life with his Mother for two years, but then, two weeks after Correnius' Eighth Birthday, his Father came home. After the second war was won, Stormwind City and the Kingdom of Stormwind was rebuilt, and the Kingdom of Lordaeron effectively fell, the Redrock Isle joined the new Grand Alliance falling under the Kingdom of Stormwind, and also arranged an agreement with the Stormwind Navy's Sixth Fleet, the Redridge Fleet to provide transport for everyone on and off the Isle. Then Correnius trained with his father a while, a while meaning infact another six years went by of peaceful life, and Correnius even trained with the Redrock Brigade a few times. His father then retired out of the Army. 14-19 "Joining the Brotherhood" Early Teenager At the age of fourteen, infact three weeks after his fourteenth birthday, he was given an invitation to the Brotherhood of the Horse, to train with them in turn for Enlisting at Eighteen. Correnius, excited about the offer he eventually persuaded his parents into letting him live alone in Stormwind. Correnius was quite a mature fourteen year old. Two months later, Correnius packed up, and left on ship, docking at Marshtide Watch he then got an a Horse, and sped his way up to Stormwind City, taking him a full hour to horseback there. Upon arriving, Correnius met with the Brotherhood and trained as an Aspirant. Correnius wrote many letters, infact over three a day, to his Mother and Father at home. Mother's "Assassination" It was at age Seventeen, about a month before his Eighteenth Birthday his father sent him a mail letter claiming his mother had died from an assassination, and that her body was 'Unfound'. Correnius then took a three-week leave from Stormwind to cope with his father, though he went back to Stormwind fine, and this is when he, and those around him found that he didn't have the most showing of Emotions. That's probably due to his battle-hardened attitude and his aspiration to be a soldier. Adult At age Eighteen, he then enlisted as he hoped to. Correnius, as a member of the Brotherhood of the Horse prior he was granted Officer Cadet position, and went through some rigorous basic officer training. After the basic training, he was granted the rank of Knight as well as being Knighted into the Brotherhood by the King of Stormwind himself, King Varian Wrynn. Correnius lived a pretty basic military life, attending all training events he could, and continuing to write back home to his Father. 20-22 "The Third War" Battle of Andorhal At age twenty, came the Battle of Andorhal, and Correnius was deployed along with his Brotherhood Unit into the Battle within quite literally a moments' notice, the bells on the Stormwind Keep rang, he awoke from the Barracks, and was sent off on horseback. The battle was rigorous, and Correnius reportedly almost drowned after being knocked into a lake by a squad of Scourge. After the battle, he returned, writing a few letters to his Father. Battle of Hearthglen A month after his twenty-first Birthday, came the Battle of Hearthglen, with Correnius being deployed along with his Unit into the battle, this time having more time to prepare. Correnius suffered shadow magic related injuries and received a scar on his chest by the end. The King's Cross (I) After taking the shadow magic damage in the Battle of Andorhal, Correnius was awarded his first Cross of the King for injuries in combat. The Culling of Strathholme A month after coming back from the Battle of Hearthglen, he deployed into the Culling of Stratholme where most of his long time battle friends were killed by Arthas and or Mal'Ganis. Upon arriving at Strathholme, the armies of the Alliance of Lordaeron assaulted Stratholme in defense of the citizens of the city, against Arthas and Mal'Ganis. The Armies prepared, officers crying out orders before they charged in, and attempted to save every citizen possible, though they ultimately failed besides saving a hundred, maybe less, or so. Though it was that day when Correnius stumbled upon a house of five children, a mother and a father whom were hiding in they're home, Correnius, heroically called in the rest of his unit to block off the path, guarding the family as they escorted them to a safety-camp. In the end, Correnius suffered three major injuries, all three in his lower limbs which he almost lost his movement of his lower bottom. The King's Cross (II) After being injured in the Culling of Stratholme, he was awarded his second Cross, the King's Cross for his injuries. Promotion to Knight-Lieutenant After the war, Correnius was promoted to Knight-Lieutenant along with his second King's Cross. 25-27 "The Dark Times and the Legion" Assault on Blackwing Lair When Correnius was twenty-five, he was deployed into the Assault on Blackwing Lair, in which they would kill Neltharion. Correnius claims one of his personal friends within his unit struck the killing blow to Neltharion, but this is yet to be proven and Correnius has never gone through with attempting to prove all whom disagree with him wrong (Including the King). Assault of Naxxramas 4 month before Correnius' twenty-sixth birthday, the Stormwind Army (And most other armies) were deployed into Naxxramas to quit its' operation. Correnius was kidnapped by demons and was infact raped by a Succubus, causing injuries to his crotch area, though he was cleansed from the dark magics infesting him. The King's Cross (III) Upon getting shadow magic infested within him, and being cleansed, Correnius was awarded a third King's Cross. Revisiting Redrock A week after the Assault on Naxxramas, Correnius went to visit his father again at the Redrock Isle. At this point his father was near venerable age, though still was the Marshal of Redrock as well as the Baron of Redrock. Correnius went back home a few weeks later. Deployment Into Draenor A month or two before Correnius' twenty-sixth birthday, and after the Assault of Naxxramas, Correnius was deployed to Outland to fight-back the Burning Legion alongside his allies. Upon crossing through the portal, Correnius and his unit suffered small 'Complications', and multiple members of his unit (Including Correnius Himself) claim that they were stuck in a "Freeze Time" for over three minutes before crossing over. This was only a minor complication compared to what battle they had in store next. Upon entering they set up base, along with most others, at the Dark Portal (Outland side of course), and prepared to assault camps of the Burning Legion, and ultimately to kill Kil'jaeden and Illidan Stormrage. It was then he took place in the Siege of Black Temple, and ultimately lead to the defeat of the Lord Stormrage. Correnius was impaled by a bolt of fel, by Illidan himself in the large fight, and was to receive a fourth King's Cross. It was then Correnius was launched into the assault known as the Battle for the Sunwell, which then lead to Kil'jaeden's ultimate demise, and death. Correnius then returned to Azeroth for the first time in almost a year, in time for his Twenty Sixth Birthday, which he celebrated with some of his closest battle-buddies, and then the next day with his father as well. The King's Cross (IV) A week after Correnius' Twenty Sixth birthday, he was given a ceremony in which he would be awarded a fourth King's Cross for his damage(s) inflicted upon him in combat by Illidan. 27-28 "The Lich King" Initial Deployments Upon the beginning against the war known as the 'War against the Lich King', Correnius was deployed into many minor military settlements to give aid, along with alot of his unit. It was at this point he had lost nearly half his unit from when he initially Enlisted. Saving Prisoners of War Upon a day in June, Correnius and five other men of the Brotherhood of the Horse were sent on a covert, and elite operation to save five prisoners of war, these prisoners were elite agents of the Stormwind Intelligence Division 7, apparently to be a strike team attempting to get a sample of the Plague, and find a cure. This failed, and they were then captured. The only agent that would be identified to the public, and publicly known to be of the operation was Commander Jackson Amadatha of the SI:7. The Commander, under presence of SI:7 does not agree to disclose the other four agents involved in the operation, and they're capture. Medallion of the Alliance Correnius, for his honorary duties leading the operation to retrieve the four agents, was awarded the Medallion of the Alliance, a high Alliance Military-honor. Dalaran Stationing After the saving of the five SI:7 PoWs, Correnius and a small unit of the Brotherhood were stationed in Dalaran to better the Stormwind-Dalaran communications in these dire times of war. Assault on Ice Crown Citadel After serving in Dalaran, it was time for the Alliance to strike at the Lich King's very base of operations, the Icecrown Citadel. Upon arriving, Correnius and his unit were greeted by various Military organizations of the Grand Alliance, as well as the Argent Crusade. The Grand Alliance's Military then stormed the Citadel, leading to the death of the Lich King. The so called 'War against the Lich King' was then deemed over. Promotion to Knight-Captain After the war, Correnius, for his honorable actions was given the promotion of Knight-Captain. 28-30 "The Great Cataclysm" Defense of Stormwind City Upon the age of twenty-eight, the great Dragon, Deathwing emerged from death underneath Azeroth, which then Stormwind City was attacked. Ironically, Correnius was simply sitting in the Park of Stormwind, it was then the great dragon attacked! The alarms of Stormwind rung, Guards, Naval and Army personnel rushing to action to attempt to fend off the dragon, though failed (Arguably, failed horribly) in fending him off, and probably only lost more men and women by fighting him. In the midst of most men and women rushing into battle, Correnius infact was blown into the water, and lost half his foot in the explosion, and surprisingly didn't suffer more, besides an obvious concussion. His foot was healed by a group of Priests once he was retrieved from the water hours after the attack. The King's Cross (V) After Correnius being injured (And then healed), Correnius was awarded his fifth King's Cross. Though getting enough to practically start a small collection, Correnius honors and appreciates each Cross, despite being the same cross. Stationing in Stormwind Directly Correnius, along with many others' were then stationed directly in Stormwind City, keeping watch for anything as construction-men worked incredibly hard to repair Stormwind. Besides the few minor riots, and non-note worthy events happening due to the attacks, nothing really happened and Correnius had a bit of relief with his current stationing. He was happy, as he stayed in this station for a whole two years. Siege of Wyrmrest Temple Upon the age of thirty, two years later, the Grand Alliance Military prepared to assault Wyrmrest Temple, lead by Officers of the Army and Navy, as well as Thrall. Later, mainly due to Thrall, Deathwing was defeated with much effort, and many soldiers and sailors were lost. Promotion to Knight-Champion For his honorable duties, Correnius, by King Varian Wrynn himself was promoted to Knight-Champion. 30-32 "Pandaria Exploration & "The Real Truth"" Tactical Advisory Duties When Jackel was thirty, he was contacted by the one he saved, Commander Amadatha, whom asked Correnius for tactical advisory plans regarding the Commanders', and two other SI:7 Operatives' deployment into Pandaria to find The White Pawn. Correnius mapped out an entire plan in help with SI:7, though it was later not put into action after the Commander was reassigned and not deployed into Pandaria. Exploration Correnius, along with his unit were then assigned exploration duties along with most of the Grand Alliance Military, and were assigned to secure certain points in Pandaria. They were on this duty until the Siege of Orgrimmar. The Siege of Orgimmar When Correnius turned thirty-one, it was time for the Siege of Orgrimmar, where Correnius, his unit, and most of the Grand Alliance Military charged into Orgimmar, fighting through many, many foes, they eventually got to Garrosh Hellscream, and captured him in preparation for his Trial. Trial of Garrosh Hellscream During the Trial of Garrosh Hellscream, Correnius, as a Knight-Champion was given an 'Honorary Advisory Position' to the King, King Varian Wrynn (This meant basically doing nothing, but he got to stand and watch.). The "Real Truth" After the Trial of Garrosh, Correnius returned back to Redrock for a little while to go visit his father, it was then, through a sect of untold events, Correnius found out that his father infact murdered his mother, and Correnius was lied to for years. After finding out, his Father fled, attempting to escape the Isle, somewhere, via Ebonport, though this failed and Correnius stopped him, and in a heat of rage and vengeance, killed his father, beheading him before he fell into the water off of Ebonport. Correnius never cared that he killed his father, and was only proud. Return Correnius later returned to the Eastern Kingdoms. 32-34 "Draenor Assault" Storming the Portal In November of 624 K.C., Correnius and his unit were sent, along with most of the Grand Alliance Army and Navy, to secure the Dark Portal from the Alternative Universe Draenor side. Correnius and his unit gladly suffered no casualties or injuries in the first storming of the portal lead by mainly Khadgar and Thrall. The First Defensive Once on the Draenor side, they immediately took the defensive, though prepared to go offensive. Correnius' unit suffered a few casualties to the Iron Horde, though were all accounted for. Correnius suffered a Fel Magic injury in the first offensive, and was unable to move or walk for a day, though he gained back up and went on with his Unit. The Standing Defensive After the Iron Horde were pushed back, Correnius and his unit were assigned to keep control of the central outpost established in Draenor by the Alliance. Returning to Azeroth A small bit of time later, Correnius returned back to Azeroth along with a large amount of troops. King's Cross (VI) Correnius was then awarded his sixth King's Cross for being injured by Fel Magic during the 'First Offensive'. Assault on Hellfire Citadel About a year later, Correnius, along with a large amount of the Grand Alliance Military were sent to storm the Hellfire Citadel, which they did successfully. 34-Present "The Citrine Eagle" Recruitment In January, 626 K.C., Correnius decided to apply for the Alterac Silver Hand known as the 'The Citrine Eagle'. He was then accepted and was to swear upon the oath, given to him by Sir Shindo and Highlord Zaria Blackmoore. Both of which he is good friends with. Onward Correnius now strives onward with life, along with his new counterpart, The Citrine Eagle. 34-Present "Ellilena Crawford" Initial Meeting In January of 626 K.C., shortly after Correnius joined The Citrine Eagle, he met the young Sister and aspiring Priestess Ellilena Crawford. Upon meeting her he was 'Overly' chivalrous to the pretty young woman, he hung around her for a day, mainly standing quiet and guarding her. The next day following, Correnius decided to take Ellilena sledding. They went sledding on the Ironforge Mountain. This is where she told Corren that it was her favorite sport. The third day they hung out, they took a walk, eventually leading to a small somewhat of an alley in the Mage District of Stormwind City. It was there, were they would kiss for the first time! Shortly after Ellilena went home, and Correnius awaited the next day... Dating Upon the fourth day, a casual 'peck' kiss was common and, after Corren bluntly asked, Ellilena said that they were dating, and it was then Corren and her went on a few dates and the likes, taking long strolls around Stormwind. Proposal About a week or two later, after much contemplating, Correnius decided to propose. He proposed in the same spot where they first kissed, and after a few (or maybe more) seconds; Ellilena said yes! After this, Correnius and Ellilena lived the normal life of two lovers, and Correnius explained to her some things regarding her becoming the Baroness of Redrock, as well as living on the Redrock Isle, which she moved into only a few days after he proposed. Truthful Kidnapping About another week later, Correnius and Ellilena where at the Ebonbane Manor, before being approached by two people at the door. Two people, one, a woman which they didn't get the name of, and for some reason left almost immediately. The other man, was a man of unknown identity though claimed to be named 'William Harrington'. After persuasion, he managed to kidnap Ellilena! Corren, after failing to stop the carriage in which they escaped in, contacted a friend within the Highguard aswell as his SI:7-friend Commander Jackson Amadatha. After originally wanting to rally arms, Correnius received a letter from the woman whom originally left in random anger during the kidnapping, and offered a ransom. This ransom was twenty-thousand gold coins. Though a Noble, this was still expensive for Corren, though he didn't think twice before immediately paying the money. About a week later, Ellilena was released. Wedding A few weeks after the kidnapping, it was the scheduled date of Ellilena and Correnius' wedding! Many friends came, including Mother Fiona Vynam whom was the minister. Other members included Ellilena's ex, whom Correnius managed to befriend, Tion Harrowmire, as well as Tion's boyfriend, Mother Elestri Bloodrose and her grandmother, An'lyen Rosefeather, among a few others. = Friends & Enemies = ---- Friends * Sister Ellilena Crawford (Wife, lover) * Henry Crawford (Son) * Highlord Zaria Blackmoore (Good friend) * Squire Alizea Elmont (Good friend) * Commander Jackson Amadatha (Good friend) * Anqune Willowen (Good Friend) * Sir Shindo (Good friend) * Merable Marvie Dawnspark (Friend) * Tammy Strongarm (Friend) * An'lyen Rosefeather ("Friend") * Admiral Jackel Stenmard (Acquaintance/Friend) * Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (Dude who bugs him about being in love with "Ginger") Enemies * Garrosh Hellscream (Arch-Enemy) * Xavier Ebonbane II (Arch-Enemy) * Army of the Truthful (Enemies) = Positions = ---- Positions Titles · Knight-Champion · Knight of Stormwind · Knight of Alterac · Knight of the Citrine Eagle · Baron of Redrock · Marshal of Redrock · Commander-in-Chief of the Redrock Brigade · Head Tactition of the Redrock Brigade · Lord · Sir · Carot-Head · The Chivalrous Blade · = Miscellaneous = ---- Music Note, I do NOT claim to own ANY of this content, all credit goes to the respective producers, companies etc. Also to note, some of these songs may contain explicit language (Fair Warning). Songs These are some them-songs for Correnius. * 'Till I Collapse - Eminem(War, Motivational, General Theme Song) * Not Afraid - Eminem(Motivational, General Theme Song) * See You Again - Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth(Ellilena and Correnius) * I'd Come For You - Nickelback (Ellilena and Correnius) * "Soldier Front Theme Song"(General Theme Song) * Person of Interest - John Reese Sound Track Songs(General Theme Songs) Reflecting Lyrics "I'd fight for you I'd lie, it's true Give my life for you You know I'd always come for you"-I'd Come For You (Ellilena & Correnius) "I finally know just What it means To let some one in To see the side of me That no one does or ever will" -I'd Come For You (Ellilena & Correnius) Media WoWScrnShot 012416 200405.jpg|Correnius. WoWScrnShot 013116 055340.jpg|Correnius again. WoWScrnShot 012416 200033.jpg|Correnius stands within a ring of POWA. WoWScrnShot 013016 192056.jpg|Correnius and Ellilena's Wedding. Quotes ''"We've been to hell and back. But hell feels like forever." ''-Correnius to Anqune Willowen Trivia * Correnius is a self proclaimed 'Weapons Master', and infact goes through quite well with that claim, being able to wield many different types of weapons, both ranged and melee. * With the above stated, Correnius is an avid collector of weapons. * While living on the below of the continent, Correnius has always had interest in the Kingdom of Alterac. * Surprisingly, Correnius doesn't believe he does well with children, though this will have to change as his Wife, Ellilena Crawford claims to want three kids with him, four in total as she has another child, Henry Crawford with an unknown father. * Correnius is extremely chivalrous. * Correnius ''hates ''musical instruments and has had no interest in learning to play one. * Correnius has never been a Squire, only an Aspirant and Knight (In terms of Orders of Knighthood, not Army) * Despite being ever faithful to the Holy Light, Correnius disagrees with a few of the Light's 'Rules' regarding romance and sex. Category:Stormwind Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:Knights Category:Knight-Champions Category:Soldiers Category:The Citrine Eagle